Abracadabra
by KimMalfoy
Summary: Harry and Ginny are engaged, Ron and Hermione are married. It's been three years since they graduated from Hogwarts. Harry and Ron are working for the ministry. When they're sent on a mission over the weekend something happens between Ginny & Hermione
1. Waking up beside YOU?

**Authors Note**: This is my first attempt on writing slash, I enjoy reading it and when I watched the OC yesterday I got a little inspired because Marisa and Alex are falling for each other. Oh well, back to my story, this is Ginny/Hermione slash… And if you know that you have any problems with this pairing or slash in general then I suggest you don't read my story:)

I don't know if I'm going to keep this a one-shot or if I'll continue to write more chapters yet… We have to wait and see what happens… lol. Well, I guess that's all I have to say for right now.

Enjoy, and review ;)  
xx Kim.

**Chapter 01 – Waking up beside… HER!**

"Harry…" Ginny mumbled and opened her eyes. She couldn't help smiling, last night had been amazing. Better then ever before, she giggled and as she remembered how many times she came last night. Four times in one night! That had never happened before! She turned her head to look at the man beside her, but her smile soon faded away. Beside her was no man…

On the other side of the bed was a woman. A beautiful woman who was sleeping peacefully and breathing heavily. This wasn't just any woman… This was Ginny's best friend in the whole world, Hermione Granger. "But how…" Ginny whispered and watched the sleeping woman next to her.

_Did we? _She asked herself in her mind. _Well, we must have because I sure as hell don't see Harry anywhere nearby and the four times I came, it wasn't a dream, _she was sure of it. These feelings she had inside when she woke up were real and absolutely amazing. _It can't have been a dream! Oh dear Merlin, me and Hermione? But how… _Her head ached as she sat up in the bed.

_What a headache, what were we doing last night? _She thought and tried to ignore her aching head and instead try to remember where they had been the night before, and what they had done… The memories slowly started to fill her mind…

**- Flashback –**

"Bye Ginny, I love you", Harry said and kissed his fiancée.

"Bye Harry, take care", Ginny replied.

Hermione and Ron kissed passionately before Harry and Ron mounted their brooms and kicked of from the ground. Hermione and Ginny were standing on the ground just watching them fly for quite a while.

"And they leave us alone again…" Hermione sighed as their boyfriends were out of sight.

"Assholes", Ginny snorted.

"Don't say like that Gin, they're just doing their job"

"Tell me Mione, how many weekend have you and Ron spent together since you got married?"

"I don't know, four, perhaps…"

"Four weekends! And you've been married for three months… That's eight weekends away and four weekends at home", Ginny exclaimed as they started to walk towards Diagon Alley. "And the same thing with Harry, it's so damn annoying!"

"You're right", Hermione said.

"We have to tell them that we're not going to put out with this shit anymore!" Ginny said. "As soon as they come home we're going to tell them; 'us or work?'"

"Yeah, that's a great idea", Hermione agreed. "But they can't get off work for good, you know that"

"I know, but at least at the weekends, we can't have it like this!"

"You're damn right!" Hermione exclaimed with a smile as they both brushed some snow of their coats before they stepped in to the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down by a table in a corner, they always sat there when they were spending time at the Cauldron, which was pretty often when Harry and Ron wasn't at home.

"Can I take your orders?"

"Two fire-whiskeys!" Ginny replied before Hermione had even opened her mouth. The waitress smile and went to get their drinks.

"Who said I wanted a fire whiskey?" Hermione giggled.

"I just thought-" Ginny stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Oh my god Hermione!"

"What!"

"That club that's opening in Hogsmeade tonight, 'Club Aquarium', you and I are going there and we're going to dance and have fun whole night long"

"Are you aware that Pansy Parkinson is the owner of that club?"

"Who cares, let's just go there, please! I don't want to go alone", Ginny said and gave Hermione her best puppy dog face. Hermione laughed and nodded her head, "Ok", she said and that made Ginny smile brightly.

"We'll finish our fire whiskeys and then we'll go home and get dressed"

**- End Flashback –**

Hermione moaned in her sleep and moved her hand so it landed in Ginny's lap. Ginny's whole body tensed as she felt her friends touch, she was unable to move for a while.

_Don't be silly Ginny, it's just Hermione… _She tried to convince herself but when Hermiones hand slipped of her thigh and down on the bed again, she was surprised of how empty it felt not having her hand there.

"Mhm, Ginny", Hermione moaned in her sleep and turned her back against Ginny.

"Dear Merlin, it is true then, we did really…" She said quietly as even more memories of the night before entered her mind…

**- Flashback-**

They were standing in the line outside the club, both of them looked hot. Ginny was wearing her favourite short black dress and cute pink pumps. She had her hair tied back in a messy, yet sexy, pony tail and she carried a small pink handbag (in the same colour as her shoes). Hermione was wearing a short jeans skirt and a brown tubetop that matched her hazel eyes perfectly. Her make-up shimmered in gold and brown, and she wore her favourite golden shoes. Of course both of them wore coats since it was snowing outside.

"My legs are so cold", Hermione giggled.

"It'll get better once we're on the dance floor", Ginny said. "We look so damn hot tonight Hermione"

"Hell yeah", Hermione replied and felt shivers run through her whole body as a cold wind rushed past them. "Let us in!" She shouted at the guards that was letting people in to the club. Ginny burst out laughing. "Mione, shut up, or they'll never let us in", she giggled. Both of them were a little drunk already, they shared two bottles of red wine as they were getting ready to go out.

"Ginny! Hermione!"

Both of them looked up towards the door and saw Lavender Brown wave at them. She pushed one of the guards aside, "Excuse me, these two ladies are coming in now"

"Of course Miss Brown", the guard said. Hermione and Ginny got into the crowded nightclub and Lavender showed them were to hang their coats. "My gosh, you two look so hot!" She exclaimed.

"So do you", Hermione said to Lavender, Ginny nodded in agreement. Lavender wore a golden top with low cleavage and black trousers. Hermione and Ginny looked around inside the nightclub. It was a big room and all the walls were like big aquariums with fishes swimming around inside. There were blue, green, yellow and red lights everywhere and people were dancing to the loud music. There were tables along the walls where people could sit and enjoy their drinks and look at the people who danced around at the big dancefloor.

"So, how come you can decide who's allowed to come in or not?" Ginny asked.

"You don't know?" Lavender said and smirked. "I'm dating Pansy"

"Say what?" Hermione exclaimed. "Pansy Parkinson? You?"

"Like girlfriend and girlfriend?" Ginny asked, and looked at Hermione. Both of them couldn't believe what they head.

"Yeah, like girlfriend and girlfriend"

"We knew you were gay Lavender… But Pansy, gosh, I had no idea… I thought she was still stalking Malfoy", Hermione said, and Lavender just laughed.

"That is so cool, you can get us in and serve us free drinks every weekend", Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Not every weekend, but tonight I can, come on let's go to the bar", Lavender said and started walking towards the bar disk. Hermione and Ginny walked behind her. As the got closer to the bar they saw Pansy Parkinson standing there talking to a tall blond guy.

"Pansy, hey", Lavender said and kissed her girlfriends lips. "You remember Hermione and Ginny?" She asked, Pansy looked at them and smiled. The blond guy turned around.

"Isn't Mudblood Granger and Weasel-bee junior", Draco Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Draco!" Pansy exclaimed. "When the hell are you going to grow up?"

"Never"

"I figured, go screw someone"

"Your wish is my command Pansy", he said and kissed her on the cheek. "As I said before, I like this club, expect to see me here again", he continued before her turned around and walked away.

"Excuse him, he's stupid", Pansy said and smiled at Hermione and Ginny. "But I suppose you knew that already, can I get you two anything to drink?"

"Sure, thanks!"

Pansy went behind the bar disk for a second and prepared two drinks. She came back and smiled as she handed over the greenish drinks to Hermione and Ginny. "It's the special of the house", she said and gave them a wink. "Show them to a table baby" , Pansy said to Lavender and kissed her softly on the lips.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other as they sat down by the table Lavender had showed them to. "Pansy looks really good, I mean compared to what she looked like on Hogwarts", Hermione said and watched Pansy mingle with her guests in a short golden dress with a very low cleavage.

"Plastic surgery", Ginny giggled.

"You think so?"

"Of course, no one can go from pug-face to sex bomb by just growing up", Ginny said.

As the night went by they ordered more and more drinks, they tried almost everything the bar had to offer. Sometimes Pansy and Lavender sat with them, but mostly they sat alone just talking and laughing.

"Oh my god! Ginny I love this song, we have to dance", Hermione said. "Come on, dance with me!"

"Okay baby", Ginny giggled and they both got up from their chairs and wobbled to the dance floor. A lot of people were dancing so they had to dance very close to each other. The heat made their cheeks turn red as they moved to the beat of the music. Many people seemed to like the song and the dance floor got even more crowded. Hermione and Ginny were dancing so close that their bodies touched. Ginny placed her hands on Hermiones hips and pulled her friends closer. Their lips were just an inch away from touching. Hermione raised her hands and released Ginny's hair from the messy ponytail and then she let her fingers run through the silky smooth red hair.

They didn't see the people around them and the people around them didn't bother looking at them. It was like they were all alone even though they were completely surrounded with people. The moment their lips touched for the first time they both knew they wanted each other. Before the kiss got too intense Ginny grabbed Hermiones hand and they walked out from the crowd to get their coats.

**- End Flashback –**

Ginny looked around in the bedroom, which she noticed wasn't her own, but she couldn't see her clothes anywhere in the room. She heard Hermione yawn and quickly turned her head around to see if her friend was awake.

"Ginny…" Hermione mumbled, then she opened her eyes slowly. She looked straight into Ginny's eyes, then at the bed, at her naked body that was wrapped into one of the sheets and back at Ginny again. "GINNY?"

"Er… hi", Ginny replied and felt her cheeks go red.

Hermione had the worst headache ever and waking up naked in a bed next to a naked Ginny didn't make things better. As she sat up the memories of the night before entered her mind.

**- Flashback –**

As soon as they got into Ron and Hermiones apartment they were all over each other. They threw their clothes on the hallway floor and were kissing each other like maniacs. Ginny pushed Hermione against the wall and started to kiss her neck. Hermione unzipped Ginny's dress.

"Take it off Mione, take it off!" Ginny mumbled between the kisses. Hermione giggled and let Ginny's dress fall to the floor.

"You are so damn hot Ginny", Hermione whispered as she ran one hand up Ginny's inner thigh.

"I know, it's you… You make me hot", Ginny moaned and gazed into Hermiones hazel eyes. They leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Their tongues danced around in each others mouth and the heat and passion between them was indescribable. Ginny unbuttoned Hermiones jeans skirt and pushed it to the floor. Hermione stepped out of her shoes and then she took Ginny's hand and dragged her into the bedroom.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other and they were kissing passionately all the time. Ginny removed Hermiones tube top and later on her bra. They collapsed on top of each other on the bed.

"Touch me Ginny, I need your touch!" Hermione exclaimed and dragged her nails over Ginny's back. Ginny smirked between the kisses and let her hands explore every inch of Hermiones hot body.

**- End Flashback – **

Hermione felt her heart beating faster as she remembered how Ginny had satisfied her every need n a way that Ron had never done.

"I better go", Ginny mumbled.

"Yeah, it's probably best if you do", Hermione groaned and wished that her head would stop aching.

Ginny found her panties and her bra, she put them back on and then left the bedroom to find her dress lying in the middle of the hallway floor. She grabbed it and quickly put it on. Hermione, who'd put on one of Ron's big t-shirts stepped out in the hallway to watch Ginny put her high healed pink shoes on.

"Let's just pretend this never happened!" Ginny said and grabbed her coat.

"Couldn't have said it better myself", Hermione replied and watched her friend open the door and leave the apartment without saying good bye. Her head was still aching and she wanted to go back to sleep. But as she looked at her bed through the door her mind filled with guilt. She had cheated on her husband with his sister, who was the fiancée of one of her best friends… This didn't make her head feel any better!


	2. The boys are back in town

**Chapter two – The boys are back in town**

"Did you and Ginny have a good time this weekend?" Ron asked with his mouth full of toast.

Hermione almost spit out the coffee she had in her mouth, she swallowed and replied quickly, "No!"

"No?" Ron repeated and looked rather confused.

"I mean… er… yes… Of course we had a good time", she said and smiled a fake smile at her husband.

Ron smiled back at her, "What did you guys do?"

"Nothing!" Hermione exclaimed. Her heart was beating faster and faster and it was hard for her to even look at Ron. Because every time she saw his blue eyes and his red hair she saw Ginny in front of her.

"Nothing?" Ron asked. "Sounds very fun", he continued and burst out laughing. She looked up at him, she had to show him that she also thought it was funny. She didn't really, but she could at least pretend so that he wouldn't suspect anything. She laughed.

"I've missed you Mione", he said with a huge smile plastered on his lips. "But unfortunately me and Harry have to go away next weekend as well"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed and the memory of Ginny's lips against her skin filled her mind. She could relive all those memories again if they went away, but on the other hand… Hermione didn't know whether Ginny fancied a reply and next weekend was Christmas. "You can't go away on Christmas? Do you understand how sad you mother would be if you were on a stupid mission on Christmas Eve?"

"I was only joking Hermione", he said and gave her a wink. She was lost in his blue eyes and didn't bother to listen to whatever he was saying. Deep blue eyes, she could easily drown in those and the long, silky smooth, red hair, she wanted to run her fingers through it. Pink lips, the lip-gloss tasted like vanilla. Hermione longed for those lips and the body those lips belonged to… Ginny had the most incredible body, with perfectly shaped female curves. And her skin was so soft and white…

_Oh Merlin, why am I thinking about her like this? _She asked herself in her mind and glared at Ron who was still talking about something. He mentioned Harry so Hermione figured that he was talking about their latest mission.

"… but yeah, now we won't have a single mission out of town for the rest of the year, isn't that great?"

"Awesome", Hermione replied and tried desperately to think of something else and not Ginny.

"This Christmas is going to be awesome, I know it", Ron said with a bright smile plastered on his face. "Our first as husband and wife", he continued and looked straight into her eyes.

_Stupid Ginny! Get out of my fucking mind before I go insane… I love Ron, I don't want to think about you! Did you hear me? Leave! Get out!_

"Hermione, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"You're acting kind of strange… Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine", she replied quickly. "Just a little tired I guess"

"Ok, were you guys out?"

"Eh, yeah, we went to that new club in Hogsmeade… Club Aquarium you know?"

"Parkinslut's club!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, what's wrong with that, it was a great club"

"Pansy Parkinson", Ron groaned. "I bet ferret face was there too huh?"

"Yes he was"

"Are they still together?" Ron asked and rolled his eyes.

"No, she's dating Lavender Brown", Hermione replied. Ron's chin dropped to the floor and his eyes grew wide. "Close your mouth Ron, you look like a birdhouse!"

"But they're both girls…" He said and wrinkled his nose. "That's disgusting"

Hermione swallowed hard. When Ron when to take a shower Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Ginny, we need to talk// Hermione. _

Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch in their living room. He had his arms around her.

"I've missed you so much Ginny, you have no idea"

"Oh Harry, I missed you too…"

"I'm glad to hear that", Harry sneered. "So what have you been up to?"

"Not much", Ginny replied and tried to avoid looking him in the eyes.

"Spent some time with Mione?"

"Er… yeah"

"What did you guys do?"

"We went to the opening of the new nightclub in Hogsmeade", she replied. "It was fun", she continued before Harry even had the time to ask. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. He gently pushed her down at the couch and climbed on top of her. Their kisses became more passionate and Ginny played with her fingers in Harry's messy hair. He moved down and started to kiss her neck instead, she enjoyed it. It felt so good having a couple of lips caressing her skin again. She thought of the wonderful hazel eyes and the beautiful female figure. "Mm, Hermione", Ginny moaned between Harry's kisses.

"Hermione?" Harry exclaimed and pulled away from his girlfriend.

"Er…" Ginny said and felt her cheeks turn a darker shade of read. "I just remembered that I have to write a letter to Hermione! Bye!" She said and quickly got up from the couch.

As soon as she got into the kitchen an owl tapped at the window. She went to open and released the parchment that was attached to its leg.

_Ginny, we need to talk// Hermione. _

"Wait here, I want you to take my answer to Hermione", she said to the owl.

"Oh yes Mione, we really do need to talk", she said quietly and started to look around in the kitchen for a piece of paper. She found one beside the fridge and wrote her reply to Hermione.

_Yes, I couldn't have said it better myself. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at 11. / G._

She attached her letter on the owls leg and told it to fly away with her reply. At the same time Harry entered the kitchen. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Can we pick up where we stopped now?" He asked and smirked at her.

"Er… No, sorry, I have to go", Ginny replied and turned around in his arms. "But when I get home…"

"Ok, where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron"

"Oh ok, promise that we'll continue when you get home…"

"I promise", she replied and kissed him softly on the lips.

An hour later Hermione was sitting by their favourite table at the Leaky Cauldron, she ordered a butterbeer and looked around nervously in the bar. Every time the door opened and a new guest came in her heart almost stopped beating.

_Why the hell am I so nervous? I'm meeting Ginny, my best friend since eight years now…_

The door opened again and in came a red haired woman. She brushed some snow from her hair and then from her coat. Hermiones heart started to beat faster as Ginny walked towards the table.

"It's so damn cold outside!" The red head exclaimed as she sat down.

"I know", Hermione replied.

An awkward silence broke out between them. Both of them were thinking about the same thing and both of them knew what they wanted to say, but neither of them said anything.

"I… er… ordered a butterbeer for you", Hermione said and pushed the unopened bottle towards Ginny.

"Oh, thanks"

"Gin-"

"-Mione"

Both of them smiled because they said each others name at the same time.

"You go first", Hermione said.

"I don't really know what to say", Ginny lied. "But I guess we have to talk about what happened between us, you haven't told anyone right?"

"No, no, no, no!" Hermione replied. "But Gin, I've thought about something, what if someone saw us when we…" She lowered her voice so that no one but Ginny could hear. "…kissed on the dance floor"

"I've been thinking about that too", Ginny said. "Actually I've been thinking a lot about you… Too much really, when Harry and I were laying on the couch this morning, kissing… I… er… said your name instead of his!"

"Dear Merlin! What did he say?" Hermione exclaimed and her eyes grew wider.

"He looked at me like I was a total freak, but I said that 'I remembered that I had to write a letter to you'", Ginny explained. "Hermione, what happened between us was a mistake right?"

"A big mistake!"

"Good"

Once again an awkward silence broke out. Hermione watched Ginny as the red head took a sip of her butterbeer. She was beautiful. Hermione saw her in a total different way now… Her hair used just 'red' but now it was like hot like fire and Hermione badly wanted to run her fingers through it. And she wanted to kiss those pretty pink lips… And Ginny's eyes used to be just 'blue' but now they were a deep ocean which Hermione was drowning in, and there was no one who could save her.

_Oh no, I am not falling for my best friend… _Hermione thought.

Ginny noticed that Hermione was looking at her and looked straight back at her. In her gorgeous hazel eyes Ginny noticed something she had not seen before, a spark, a spark that made Ginny want to jump over her friend and kiss her. She wanted to run her hands over Hermiones perfectly shaped body and she wanted to hear Hermione call out her name!

_Shit, I can't think about my brother's wife like this! _Ginny thought.

"I guess I have to go", Hermione said and looked at her watch. "I'm meeting my mother in Diagon Alley, we're going to shop Christmas presents!"

"Ok", Ginny said and smiled.

"See you on Saturday", Hermione said and rose from her chair, she put on her coat again and left the Leaky Cauldron without saying another word to Ginny.

Ginny watched her hips swing as she walked out of the doors. The hips she had used to bring Hermione closer to herself on the dance floor.

Later that night, when they were going to sleep both of them had the same thought on their minds.

_I wonder what she would say if I told her that I actually liked it…_


	3. Happy Damn Christmas

**Chapter 3 – Happy Damn Christmas**

"Mhm, Ginny, you were amazing", Harry mumbled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Ginny felt nauseous as she wrapped herself into her blanket and released herself from Harry's grip and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

Without bothering to answer his question Ginny left the bedroom and walked into the bathroom. She let the blanket fall to the cold bathroom floor and she stepped into the shower. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as the ice cold water ran down her body. She cried because she'd not felt anything at all when Harry on the other hand had felt fireworks explode inside his body. He had enjoyed himself completely and he had tried so hard for Ginny to feel something too, but when she still didn't feel anything and just want to get out of there she faked it. That had never happened before, Harry used to be able to satisfy her completely but now…

Harry knocked at the door, "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny pretended that she did not hear him because of the water. She did not want to talk with him right now, she was embarrassed. Sure, Harry had no clue that she faked it, but she still felt bad and too embarrassed to look at him at the moment.

"Ginny?" He called and knocked at the door again. After a minute or two he gave up, assumed that she didn't hear him. She stayed in the shower for another fifteen minutes and just enjoyed the peaceful and quiet moment when the cold water made her body feel almost numb. When she got out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body.

She crept in on her toes to the bedroom, feeling the smell of bacon and eggs fill the whole flat. She put her clothes on and walked into Harry in the kitchen.

"Hey, what happened with you before?"

"What do you mean Harry?" She asked and took a bite of the toast Harry held in his hand.

"I said that you were amazing and you took off without saying anything"

"I didn't feel well", she replied and sat down at one of the chairs.

Harry sat down at the opposite side of the table and said, "You could've told me, I was worried that it was something I did that made you upset"

Ginny smiled nervously, "It wasn't you, it's never you", she said. "How sweet of you to make breakfast by the way", she continued, still smiling nervously.

"It was nothing", Harry said and smiled back at his girlfriend.

Ginny took a deep breath, _he's not suspecting anything… good! _She thought and poured up a glass of pumpkin juice in her glass.

"How do think mum and dad's going to like the owl we bought them?" Harry asked.

"They're going to love him", Ginny replied and thought about her parents, tonight was Christmas eve and like every other year the Weasley, Potter and Granger families would all gather in the burrow to celebrate together.

Harry smiled, "I can't wait to give you my gift", he said and his smiled grew even wider. She just smiled back at him and finished her breakfast.

They spent the day wrapping in gifts for their friends and family, not the owl of course, they kept him in a cage. Around 5 pm they used floo powder to get to the burrow.

"Ron, come on, we're already late", Hermione shouted and knocked at the bathroom door.

"I'm ready to go", he said and opened the door.

"You should've been ready ten minutes ago", she said and rolled her eyes at him.

"But I look nice don't I?" He sneered. "At least you do, that dress is gorgeous", Ron said and walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And so are you", his lips touched her neck.

"Ron, not now, we have to go"

"Mione, do you realize we haven't had sex since like… two weeks"

"Yes, I'm very aware of that Ron, but we really have to go!"

"You're so boring", he mumbled between the kisses he placed on her neck.

"When we get home again, come on now Ron, the family is waiting", Hermione said pushed him gently away from her. She smiled at the puppy dog face he gave her and said, "Take that bag of Christmas gifts"

Ron smiled back at her and did as she said. He grabbed the bag and they got into the fireplace and used floo powder to get to the burrow where the big Christmas celebration was held. As soon as they arrived to the burrow people were attacking them with hugs and kisses. Hermione looked around for a special face… and there she was, sitting on the couch in the middle of Charlie's two daughters.

Ginny looked up and noticed the Hermione was staring at her. It was like her heart stopped beating for a second but then Hermione smiled at her and boom Ginny felt her heart beat again, harder then ever.

"Ok, now that everybody is here, we can all gather in the kitchen for dinner", Mrs. Weasley exclaimed happily and linked arms with Hermione. They all got into the kitchen, which looked a lot bigger then normal, and sat down around the dining table. Everybody was laughing and eating, everybody except for Ginny and Hermione…

They each sat on one opposite side of the table and they could not take their eyes off each other. Hermione was shaking out of content as she undressed Ginny with her eyes and as she imagined Ginny placing soft kisses all over her body.

_Oh shit, I have to get out of here, just for a second, to cool down, _Hermione thought and knocked gently on Ron's shoulder. "Ron, I'm just going to the bathroom"

"Ok, honey", he replied with his mouth full of turkey. Hermione rose from her chair and left the kitchen.

Ginny watched her friend leave the room. "Harry, I'll be right back", she whispered and kissed him on the cheek. She also got up from her chair and hurried after Hermione.

Just as Hermione was about to close the bathroom as door Ginny grabbed the door handle.

"Hi", Ginny whispered.

"Come on", Hermione said. Ginny got in to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. The second the door was closed Hermione pushed the tiny red head against the bathroom door and pressed her lips against Ginnys. Hermiones tongue asked for permission into Ginny's mouth which Ginny gladly gave her. They kissed each other passionately, almost violently, until they both were completely breathless and Hermione pulled away.

"What are we doing?"

"I have no idea", Ginny stuttered, still out of breath. "We should not be doing this", she continued and put her arms around Hermiones neck and leaned in to kiss her again.

"I know", Hermione replied as Ginny started to kiss her neck. "Ginny, do you remember anything from our night together?"

"Not a thing, except the damn good feeling when I woke up", Ginny replied and caressed Hermiones thighs. "I've never felt more satisfied more in my whole life"

"I felt the exact same thing", Hermione moaned as she felt Ginny soft touch caress her body. The red head was still kissing Hermiones neck and Hermione let her fingers run through Ginny's hair, just like she had done that night on the dance floor at 'the Aquarium'.

"We really shouldn't be doing this Gin, what if someone sees… or hears us"

"You're right", Ginny replied and pulled away from Hermione. "We can't do this… right here"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked and looked deep into her best friend's eyes. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she felt Ginny's look set her whole body on fire. She wanted to grab Ginny's waist, pull her close and snog her senseless.

"I mean that, none of us remember anything from our night together so we don't remember if we enjoyed it or not, right?"

"Um… yeah… I guess", Hermione replied.

"We should do it again"

Hermiones eyes grew wider as she heard what Ginny said.

"But this time we'll be sober, and we'll see if we like it or not", Ginny continued. "If we don't like it, then we can't forget about this whole thing and if we like it…"

"Yeah, if we like it, what happens if we like it?" Hermione asked. "I don't think this is a good idea Ginny, I am married to your brother and you're engaged to one of my best friends"

"Really? Thanks for letting me know", Ginny exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"I can do whatever I want", Ginny snapped.

"You know what Ginny?" Hermione said. "I think we should stop seeing each other, stop hanging out together", she continued and walked up to the mirror to make sure that her hair and make-up still looked ok. "Even stop thinking about each other, because there'll never be anything between us and-"

"Whatever!" Ginny interrupted and shrugged her shoulders. She walked up behind Hermione and placed her hands on her hips. "But you have to admit that you really enjoy thinking about me?"

Hermione got shivers up and down her spine as she felt Ginnys touch. She turned around in the red head arms. "How did you know?" Hermione whispered.

"Because so do I", Ginny replied and leaned in closer to Hermione. "But I'm thinking about you of course…" She continued and then she pressed her lips against Hermiones. They kissed each other passionately but was abruptly interrupted when someone knocked at the door.

"Ginny, are you in there?"

"Shit, it's Fred", Ginny whispered. "Yes, I'm here, almost done"

"Ok, have you seen Hermione?"

"Er… yeah, she went outside to have some fresh air!" Ginny replied quickly.

"Alright, hurry up, we're going to open presents now, the kids are impatient and so is Ron", Fred said and laughed.

"I'll be down in a second", Ginny said and both of the girls held their breaths until they didn't hear Fred's footsteps anymore. "Climb out from the window!" Ginny exclaimed and looked at Hermione.

"Are you out of your mind? I'm not climbing out, it's damn cold out there"

"But I said that you were outside and he's going to go out and look for you now"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thank you!" She said sarcastically and opened the bathroom window. She climbed out and the moment Ginny closed the window from inside, Fred opened the front door of the house.

"Hermione, there you are! Come on in"

Hermione glared at the bathroom window before she smiled at Fred and followed him back into the house. When they walked into the living room where the whole family was gathered Hermione noticed that Ginny was sitting on the couch, next to Harry, smiling at her. Hermione glared at her with anger. Ginny might have thought that it looked funny to climb out from the window, but Hermione sure as hell didn't think it was funny at all.

"Mione! Come here!" Ron exclaimed happily and patted his hand on his knee. Hermione walked over to the armchair he was sitting in, he pulled her down in his knee and wrapped his arms around her. They watched Charlie, Bill and Percy's kids open their presents first and when they started to play with their new toys, the grown-ups got to open their gifts.

After the all the gifts were open and the kids had fallen asleep everybody sat together in the living room drinking fire whiskey or butterbeer and just had a good time, talking and laughing together. Everybody except for two girls who was sitting quietly at each side of the room.

Ginny felt like she was going to explode by just looking at Hermione. _She's a fucking goddess! _Ginny thought and had to bite her lip not to give up any strange noise. _I want her, right here, right now…_ She removed Harry's arm that was around her shoulders and rose from the couch. "I'll be right back", she said to Harry and walked over to Hermione.

"Can you come with me for a second?"

Hermione looked up at her; "Sure", she replied and got up from Ron's knee. They walked through the kitchen, through the hallway and upstairs to Ginny's old room. "Ok, what are we doing here?" Hermione asked.

Ginny locked the door behind her with a special spell that only the one who cast the spell could break, "Do you really want to know?" The red head asked and pushed her friend down at the bed and climbed on top of her. "I fucking need you Hermione", Ginny said and started to kiss Hermiones neck and shoulders.

Hermione pushed Ginny away from her. "Believe me Ginny I 'fucking need you' too, but we can never have each other because it's not right! You and I, it might feel good right now but is it worth it in the long run?" Hermione said. "If Ron and Harry finds out, they're more then likely going to leave us and what if this is just something that we like right now, then we will stand there alone…"

"Why do you always have to be so smart?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not, sleeping with you wasn't very smart, was it?" Hermione replied and got up from the bed. "Let's forget everything that happened between us since that night, ok?"

"Whatever"

"I'm leaving now", Hermione said. Ginny didn't reply, she just sat there on the bed staring blankly in front of her. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to open the door, but she couldn't, Ginny was the only one who could. "Can you open the door?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to get out", Hermione replied angrily. Ginny rolled her eyes and broke the spell. Hermione left the room and Ginny, and went downstairs. About ten minutes later she and Ron went home to their apartment. Ron wanted to have sex when they came home, she couldn't say no to him once again like she'd done five times the last week.

So they had sex and no matter how hard he tried Hermione did not enjoy it, he almost seemed desperate to make her feel good about it and didn't want to stop until she came too. Hermione just wanted him to get off her so she faked it.

Ron smiled brightly as he rolled off her. "I love you", he whispered and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Christmas"

_Happy damn Christmas to you too, _Hermione thought and prayed that she would fall asleep soon so that she would not have to talk to him about how 'good' it was…


	4. Abracadabra!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot… unfortunately… lol. And the lyrics I used in this chapter belongs to Steve Miller Band, it's from their song called "Abracadabra"… It's the song that inspired me to write this story!

**Chapter four – Abracadabra!**

Six days went by since Christmas Eve and Hermione tried her best to forget everything that had to do with Ginny, which wasn't very easy since she lived together with her brother. Hermione was in the kitchen making breakfast for herself and her husband when a big owl tapped at the window. Hermione went to open and grabbed the letter the owl had around his leg.

It was a big brown envelope. Hermione had seen envelopes like that before, too many times…

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked.

Ron slowly got up from the bed and walked out to his wife in the kitchen. "What's happening?"

"You have received a letter from the ministry!" Hermione replied angrily and glared at a big brown envelope that was lying on the table. "I bet they're sending you on another mission!"

"It doesn't have to be a new mission", Ron said and started to open the envelope.

"I know those envelopes, and that handwriting, I've seen it before, so many times! I'm tired of you going away all the time, if you want it to work out between us I want you to be home!" Hermione yelled. It was true, if Ron really wanted her to stay with him, then he needed to be at home with her more so that she could learn to love him again, like she did when they got married. And she could learn not to think about Ginny.

Ron scanned through the letter and sighed deeply, "They want me and Harry to go to Norway, some people are claiming that they have seen the death mark", he said and looked up Hermione. "They want us to go tonight"

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave up a cold laughter, "So you'll be gone over New Years Eve?"

"Yes, but it won't be so bad…"

"Won't be bad? RON! You promised that you wouldn't go on any other mission this year", Hermione snapped. "And besides, this was supposed to be our first New Years Eve as husband and wife, are you just going to throw that away!"

Ron shook his head.

"You are throwing our marriage away because you fucking love your job more then you love me!" Hermione yelled and Ron's ears turned red. Hermione knew she had hit a nerve and that she was soon going to suffer from the infamous 'Weasley temper'…

"And how much do you love me?" Ron shouted. "You never want to have sex anymore, how the hell do you think it feels for me?"

"Sex is not everything in a marriage!"

"No, but it IS a part of a marriage, tell me if I'm wrong?" He yelled. "Oh, I am wrong, it might be a part of all the other marriages in the world, but not ours! Now tell me what's fucking wrong with me since you obviously don't want to touch me?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Remember Christmas eve? What we shared that night was beautiful, but it was the only time we've done it in three weeks now", Ron said, now in a more calm tone. "I know you enjoyed it, why don't you let me pleasure you like that more often?"

Hermione wanted to scream that she didn't enjoy it at all. She wanted to tell it straight to his face that she faked it all that night, but she couldn't. The words didn't want to come out from her mouth.

"Why aren't you talking? What the hell is wrong now?"

"You!"

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"I want you to go to Norway and look for that fucking death mark, good bye, have fun!" Hermione said and threw the cup of coffee in her hand at the floor. "Happy new year Ron!"

"I won't go if that's how you're going to react"

Hermione tried to calm down, she actually wanted him to go now. In just a second she had changed her mind, she wanted him to leave her alone. She wanted to think… Think about everything that had happened to her in the last couple of weeks and she really had to get rid of this unhealthy obsession with Ginny. Or else it would kill her.

"I'm sorry Ron", she said quietly. "The ministry needs you, you're an important person and I don't want to stand in the way for you", she continued. "And besides, there's plenty of time to celebrate the New Year when you get home again, 365 days to be exact!" Hermione said and smiled at Ron. "Or that depends on what day you're coming home of course but you know what I-"

She was interrupted by Ron pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her in a very passionate way, she enjoyed it at first but then she came to think about Ginny.

_She kisses so much better then him, _Hermione thought. _Oh no, why am I thinking about her now? _

"I'm so happy I've got you Hermione", Ron whispered against her lips before he went into their bedroom and started to pack the stuff he needed.

While he was packing Hermione was sitting alone in the kitchen, just glaring at the window. Her heart jumped when a beautiful white owl flew towards the window. It was Harry's owl, Hedwig. She wanted it to be for her… from Ginny, but it was probably to Ron from Harry.

She grabbed the letter that was stuck on Hedwig's leg and noticed Ginny's handwriting on the envelope.

_Hermione._

Hermiones heart jumped again as she read her name for the third time to make sure that it really was for her. She quickly ripped the envelope open and started to read the short letter that was more like a note actually.

_Hey Hermione,_

_It seems like our men are going away again and whether you like it or not I'm coming over as soon as Harry has left the building! I can't stop thinking about you, we really have to talk about this._

_Love, Gin._

The hours rolled by and Harry had finally left the apartment, Ginny put some make up on and dressed up in her favourite pair of jeans and a cute top. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_I look good, _she thought and a weird smile spread all over her face. She knew exactly what she was going to do at Hermiones place, she did not want to talk… As soon as Harry had got the letter from the ministry she decided that she was going to seduce her best friend that very night. Hermione wouldn't be able to stop her.

_When Ginny Weasley wants something, she gets it! _Ginny thought and a smirk spread all over her face. She got hot just by thinking of Hermiones small hands caressing her body, rubbing her breasts and massaging her tongue with her own.

"I can't wear jeans…" She said quietly to herself and changed into a short black leather skirt which she couldn't remember buying. It looked hot though. Her white, smooth, legs looked even longer and she finally felt satisfied with the way she looked. "Watch out Hermione!"

**I heat up, I can't cool down**

**You've got me spinning 'round and 'round**

**'Round and 'round and 'round it goes**

**Where it stops nobody knows**

An hour had gone since Ron had left the apartment and Hermione waited anxiously for Ginny to show up in the fireplace. She knew Ginny was right, they really had to talk about this. They had to make it stop once and for all, they couldn't go on like this!

"Hey", Ginnys smooth voice said.

Hermione turned around towards the fireplace and she had to force her chin not to fall to the floor. Ginny looked so hot in her short black skirt and a black top, and here she was in a pink dress that went down to her knees.

"H-hi", Hermione stuttered. "I didn't expect you to come so early", she lied, she had in fact expected her to come as soon as Ron had left…

"You look good", Ginny said and walked up to Hermione.

"So do you", Hermione replied and smiled at her best friend… more then best friend? As Ginny was getting a little too close Hermione exclaimed, "Let's sit down and talk!" She sat down at the couch, Ginny rolled her eyes and followed her example by sitting down next to her.

"What is there to talk about?" Ginny asked.

"You said it yourself in the letter", Hermione said. "We have to talk about us, we can't go on like this"

"Like what?"

"Like walking around, thinking about each other all the time when both of us have boyfriends!" Hermione exclaimed. "It feel so bad when I can't give myself completely to Ron just because my fucking thoughts about you", she yelled and felt a mixture of anger and lust boil inside of her. There was no doubt that Ginny turned her on, she felt it in her entire body, but she knew she had to resist.

"Funny thing that you mentioned the word fucking in the same sentence as you mentioned me", the red head whispered and licked her lips. "Hermione, I know you want me to! I can see it in your eyes…"

It was the way Ginny said her name that made Hermione loose it all. The heat she felt for Ginny just a second ago was nothing compared to the fire that was burning inside of her now. She literally jumped over Ginny and pressed her lips against hers.

**Every time you call my name**

**I heat up like a burnin' flame**

**Burnin' flame full of desire**

**Kiss me baby, let the fire get higher**

Ginny let Hermiones tongue enter her mouth and enjoyed the taste of her. The kissed passionately, almost violently, for a minute or two before both of them really had to pull away to get some air.

"Still want to 'talk'?" Ginny sneered.

"If you consider this talking…" Hermione whispered against Ginnys lips. "Then I'd like to talk all night", she continued and they kissed again. "I wanna be bad with you", Hermione whispered.

"Are you sure? You seemed to be a little doubtful before…" Ginny replied.

"I've never been so sure before", Hermione replied with a smile plastered on her lips. "Ginny…"

Whatever Hermione was going to say was cut short as Ginny kissed her again. This time in a sweet, delicious, and soft way, Hermione enjoyed every single thing about that kiss. She thought it was way better then the violent way they kissed before.

Ginny hooked her arms around Hermione, pulling her closer, and the two bodies entangled in their desire. She let her hands roam up Hermione's body, at first touching her softly and then her nails clawed Hermione's back in hunger. She placed kisses from her lips and down to her collar bone before she gently pushed her down at the couch and climbed on top of her…

The red head let her hands run over Hermiones breasts, down to just under her stomach and over her side, curling around her body to rest at the base of her spine. The softness of Ginnys touch made Hermione moan quietly, but not so quiet that Ginny didn't hear it. She smirked between their kisses as she unzipped Hermiones dress and pushed it down over her body, down to her feet. Hermione kicked it away on the floor.

Once there was nothing between them anymore, just skin on skin, they stopped kissing each other for a while. They looked deep into each others eyes to make sure that they both really wanted to do this. The moment was magical. The sparkles in Ginnys amazingly blue eyes made Hermione all warm inside and the softness of Hermiones warm, hazel eyes made Ginny feel like she was doing the right thing.

The leaned in and kissed each other again… and again… and again…

**Abra-abra-cadabra **

**I want to reach out and grab ya **

**Abra-abra-cadabra Abracadabra**

The next morning Hermione woke up by the sound of someone breathing next to her ear. She giggled as the air coming out from Ginnys mouth tickled her skin. Their bodies were entangled under a blanket in her bed and the thought of last night brought a huge smile to Hermiones lips. She kissed Ginnys forehead and that caused Ginny to open her eyes.

She smiled when the first thing she saw was Hermiones hazel eyes, "Hi"

"Hey", Hermione whispered and pressed her lips against Ginnys. They kissed for a minute or two before Hermione pulled away. "Remember when we never needed each other like this?" She asked. "We were the best friends, like sisters… But those days are gone, now I want you so much"

Ginny didn't know what to say, that was exactly how she felt about Hermione and she was almost shocked that Hermione had used the exact words that had been floating around in her own thoughts lately.

"I can not pretend that we can still just be friends Ginny", Hermione whispered. "How did I fall in love with you? With the closest friend I ever had, with my 'sister'?"

"I don't know about you but I fell in love with you when I heard you say…" Ginny didn't finish her sentence.

"Say what?"

"You said 'Abracadabra'…"

Hermione laughed at the word abracadabra, it was a word that muggles used when they tried to perform magic. It wasn't a real spell, just something that the muggles had made up. "When did I say 'Abracadabra' to you?"

"That night after we'd been to The Aquarium… You took of my skirt and said it…" Ginny replied with a shy smile. "I just thought the word described our 'relationship' in a perfect way… One minute we were just friends and in the next minute, abracadabra, we were lovers"

"Sounds corny! I know!" Ginny said and closed her eyes. She couldn't look at Hermione at the moment, embarrassed of what she just said. At the same time that she wanted to hear what Hermione would answer to that she didn't want to…

"No, not at all! It was beautiful", Hermione replied. Ginny opened her eyes again, the smiled at each other. "I love you Gin"

Ginny sighed, "What happens when Ron and Harry comes back?" She asked. "Will everything go back to normal again, or will you still love me like this?"

"I can't just kill these feelings I have for you, but…" Hermione said. Then she started to think about what would happen when Ron came back home. Would she go on like nothing ever happen? Would she try to deny all her feelings for Ginny?

_No._ She thought, this must come to an end. "Ginny, there's only one thing for us to do!"

"Uh huh…" Ginny sighed, she knew what was coming now. Hermione would say that she loved Ron and what had happened between the two of them was just a mistake. They had to go on living with their boyfriends and never ever see each other again.

"The only right thing for us to do right when Harry and Ron come back home again is to tell them the truth…"


	5. The Truth Must Be Told

**Chapter 5 - The Truth Must Be Told**

Ginny woke up by hearing someone sing. She yawned and rubbed her tired eyes before she got up from the bed. She put on Hermiones morning robe which she found on the floor beside the bed.

Harry and Ron had been away for three days now and that's exactly how many days Ginny had been staying with Hermione. They barley ever left the apartment these three days with the exeption for one night when they were invited to a New Years Eve party at Pansy's club, The Aquarium.

They kept their love to each other a secret though, they felt like they had to do that. At least until they'd told Harry and Ron, which they were going to do this very night!

They left the New Years Eve party early, before the clock even turned midnight, because they thought it was way to hard to keep their hands of each other. Instead they celebrated the new year with strawberries and champange in Hermiones bed. Ginny smiled as she remembered Hermione strawberry kisses, nothing had ever tasted better in her mouth.

As she stepped into the kitchen she noticed that it was Hermione who was singing, "I have never heard you sing before"

Hermione stopped with what she was doing and looked up at Ginny.

"No! You don't need to stop!" Ginny said with a smile on her lips. "Why have I never heard you sing before?" She giggled and poured up a cup of tea for herself.

"Because I only sing when I'm alone", Hermione replied with slightly blushed cheeks.

"You knew I was in the bedroom"

"Well, I guess I can only sing in public when I'm really, really happy", Hermione said and gave Ginny a wink before she started to read the Daily Prophet again. Ginny sat down at the opposite side of the table and watched Hermione while she was reading. Her hazel eyes looked so beautiful while scanning through the articles.

It didn't take long until Hermione noticed that Ginny was staring at her, "You're tea is getting cold"

Ginny stuck her tongue out and took a sip of her, still hot, tea. "I wonder what's going to happen after tonight", she sighed before she took another sip.

"Yeah", Hermione mumbled without looking up from the paper.

"I guess Harry's going to be mad at first but then he's going to picture you and I nake, making out... And then he'll probably ask us to give him a little show!"

Hermione shoked on her tea and looked up at Ginny who was laughing at her.

"I was just kidding Hermione", she laughed. "Just wanted your attention"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but couldn't help smiling at Ginny. The dimples in her cheeks when she laughed and smiled was the most adorable thing Hermione knew of.

"Ron's ears are going to turn red, more out of embarrasment then anger I think", Ginny laughed. "I think he'll have more trouble accepting me because he's going to have a lot of trouble picture his little sister with another girl"

That's when everything sunk in to Hermione, tonight she was going to tell her husband that she'd been cheating on him and that she was leaving him for that person... He would be furious, Hermione could already picture it in front of her, then he would ask who it was so that he could go and beat the crap out of _him_.

"What are you thinking about?"

Hermione woke up from her thoughts when she heard Ginnys voice.

"Hello? What were you thinking about?" Ginny asked again.

"Um, nothing really... Ron"

"Having second thoughts?"

"No! Absolutely not! I really want to be with you Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's just that I don't want to hurt him"

"Isn't it a little too late to think about that now?" Ginny sneered.

"Do we have to tell them tonight?" Hermione asked. "Can't we wait a couple of days"

"Someone might have seen us together these days that we've been here, that someone will tell her friends who all will tell their friends and eventually Harry and Ron will find out, maybe they already know?"

"No! They can't know, Ron would've come home to yell at me if he knew!"

"What I'm saying Hermione is that it's so much better if we are the ones telling them, and the sooner the better... Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, of course", she replied and continued to read the paper. A very interesting article about the house elfs at Hogwarts, it was almost like she had written it herself. Ginny became bored very soon after she'd finished her tea and started to look for something to eat. She didn't find anything though, that's no bug surprise since the two of them had not done any shopping during the last three days.

"You know... we don't have anything to eat", Ginny sighed as she felt her stomach rumbling.

"There's some chocolate in the cupboard next to the refridgerator", Hermione responded without looking up from the article. Ginny found the chocolate and ate some.

"Ginny, don't you think it's weird that it never says anything about Ron's and Harry's missions in the Prophet, I mean-"

"You know the ministry, they always want everything to be such a secret"

"Yeah, I guess you are right", Hermione said and put away the paper on the table. "I see you found the chocolate, give me some!"

Ginny took a piece in her mouth, "Mhm, delicious, mm", she sighed in delight. "If you want some you have to come and get it!" She continued with her mouth full.

Hermione got up from her chair and walked up to Ginny. She put one hand behind the red head's neck and pulled her close to kiss her. Her tongue entered Ginnys mouth and she felt the taste of chocolate. Ginny moved her tongue into Hermiones mouth to leave some of the sweet taste in there. The kiss got more and more intense, the started to caress each other in every place possible. Both of them new exactly what each of them wanted right now... Ginny pushed Hermione down at the table, Hermiones tea cup fell to the floor and Ginny was just about take care of it when Hermione grabbed her morningrobe.

"Do me first Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny smirked and climbed on top of her love and kissed her lips tenderly. Then she worked up Hermiones tank top over her head and threw it away on the floor. She carassed Hermione breasts, feeling her nipples getting hard, while Hermione kicked of her own pants.

Ginny kissed her way down from Hermiones neck to her bellybutton where she stopped for a while. Hermione wanted more, Ginny knew it, that's why she teased Hermione by kissing her skin just by the edge of her panties. Hermione moaned in delight and turned her head to the right. She put her hands on Ginnys head and was just going to beg for more when she saw someone in the kitchen door... Ron. She closed her eyes and looked again, he was still there, she shrieked and jumped so that both her and Ginny fell to the floor.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione looked at the door again but her husband wasn't there anymore, "Ron! He was standing right there!" She replied and pointed at the door. Ginny who still had the morning robe on got up from the floor and hurried out to the hallway but she couldn't see any sign of Ron.

In the meantime Hermione put on her tank top and her pants again, quicker then ever before.

"If he really was here he must have left reall quickly", Ginny said as she stepped back in to the kitchen. "Hermione, take it easy, he can't have been here, they said they'll arrive this afternoon"

"Maybe they left earlier..."

"No, I don't think so, they have never done that before, why would they do it now?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, Ginny was probably right. She must have imagined Ron standing there because she's so nervous about how he was going to react to her big secret...

"And besides, Ron wouldn't have ran away like that if he saw us, he would've said something like; 'what the bloody hell is going on here Mione'?"

Hermione couldn't help smiling at Ginnys perfect imitation of Ron. Ginny smiled too and stroke her hand over Hermiones cheek, "Now let's pick up from where we left off", she whispered in her most seductive tone and wrapped her arms around Hermiones waist. Her lips crashed at Hermiones neck, she knew Hermione couldn't resist this, she never could... But today it was different.

"No, Gin! Not today! It's to risky"

"So what if someone sees us Hermione, tomorrow the world will find out anyways!" Ginny exclaimed still holding her arms around Hermione.

"I don't want Ron to find out by seeing us together, that would be awkward for all of us", Hermione said and sat down at the floor to clean up the pieces of the broken tea cup. Ginny sat down beside her and removed Hermiones hair a little bit so that she could kiss her neck...

"Ginny..." Hermione giggled.

"Come on Hermione, just one more time before they get home!"

"Did you hear what I said just a second ago?"

"No"

"I figured, why don't you just go home and wait for Harry there since I'm obviously too much of a temptation for you"

"You're an evil, evil temptress", Ginny replied and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Hermiones lips. "I'll clean this up, it's my fault that it's a mess anyways"

"That's not a bad idea, I'll take a shower in the meantime", Hermione said and kissed Ginnys forehead before she rose to her feet.

"Might if I join you?" Ginny asked and grabbed Hermiones leg.

"No you can't, when I'm done I don't want to see any pieces of that tea cup on the floor"

"Yes ma'am!" Ginny replied and let go of her leg. Hermione left the kitchen with a smile upon her lips and with just a little pain in her ass, from the bump in the floor when she fell from the table. She stepped into the bathroom, locked the door and let her clothes fall to the floor. She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. _I'm going to have a fucking bruise on my ass thanks to this, _she thought.

Ginny who'd just cleaned up the broken tea cup was just about to surprise Hermione by joining her in the shower when she heard someone tap at the kitchen window. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl. She opened the window and let the beautiful white owl inside. "Hi Hedwig", she said with a soft voice as the owl landed at her arm. "What did you bring?" She took of the letter from Hedwigs leg, it was for Hermione, with Rons handwriting. "Wait here beauty", Ginny said sat Hedwig down by the window.

She went to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"No"

"You've got a letter from Ron"

"Read it"

Ginny sighed and opened the letter, "I'd much rather read it in the shower, with you"

"Just read it Gin!"

"Alright", she mumbled. "Hermione, invite Ginny to our apartment around four a´clock this afternoon. Let's have dinner, to celebrate the new year... And also, we have a few things to talk about... xx Ron", Ginny read out loud.

Hermione turned of the water, "He knows", she said quietly.

Ginny reached for her wand and pointed it at the keyhole, "Alohomora", she said and stepped in to the bathroom. "What do you mean he knows?"

"Nothing, I just think he knows about us"

"How can he know about us?"

"No idea, but I have a feeling he does because... No, I can't explain it", Hermione sighed and opened the shower. "Can you give me that towel?"

Ginny handed her the green towel and said, "Try"

"It's just that I've gotten some letters from Ron before, and I know when he knows something"

"You're confusing me"

"Sorry", Hermione replied. "I guess we have a dinner to prepare", she sighed and swallowed hard. She tried to figure out who could've told Ron. "Fred and George were at the New Years Eve party at Aquarium, maybe they saw us and told Ron?"

"Who knows..." Ginny said quietly and watched Hermione wrap the towel around her wet body. "What ever happens this afternoon we'll be alright, I know it", she said and walked up to Hermione and embraced her.

"Everybody's going to freak out!" Hermione said and leaned her head against Ginnys shoulder.

"So what? If they do, you and I will pack our bags and move to the other side of the world", she replied and kissed Hermiones cheek.

"Can't we do that now, and just leave Harry and Ron a note?"

"I'd love to, but what happened to your 'I want to tell Ron face to face because I don't want him to get hurt' philosophy"

"We'll pack our bags, and leave tonight, after we've told them!"

"That's the best idea I've ever heard come from your mouth", Ginny sneered.

"Why thank you", Hermione said and pressed her lips against Ginnys.

After about fifteen minutes of kissing and cuddling Ginny went to her and Harrys apartment to pack her bags, when she was done she stood in the living room for a while. _This is probably the last time I stand here, _she thought and felt a little melancholy. This apartment had after all been her home for the past three years and she had shared a lot of beautiful moments with Harry here... But it was all over now. After tonight Harry would be nothing but a memory and Hermione would be her life and her future. She smiled as she stepped in to the fireplace and used floopowder to get back to Hermiones apartment again...

While Ginny had been gone Hermione had both packed her bags and prepared dinner, it was only thirthy minutes left until Harry and Ron would come home. She'd never been more nervous in her entire life.

"Smells good"

Hermione jumped and turned around quickly.

"Sorry babe, did I scare you?" Ginny asked and smiled at her girlfriend.

"Yes, you did, gosh, I'm so nervous and my ass still hurts"

Ginny laughed, "I love you"

"I love you to Ginny", Hermione said with a smile plastered on her lips.

"I was thinking about something, what do we do when they come home... Do we kiss them? Hug them?" Ginny asked as Hermione handed her four plates.

"Put them on the table", Hermione said. "I think we should stick to hugs... It would be weird for all of us if we kiss them and then tell them that we're leaving them!"

"You're right", Ginny replied and placed the plates on the table. Hermione placed out the forks, knifes and four glasses. Then, all of a sudden, they heard someone unlock the door.

"Are they here already?" Ginny asked and her heart started pounding harder.

"Hermione! Ginny! We're home!" They heard Rons voice echo from the hallway.

"Go welcome them, I'll just put the food on the table", Hermione exclaimed. Ginny took a deep breath before she walked out in the hall.

"Hello", she said.

"Ginny, you look lovely, as usual", Harry said and wrapped his arms around her. _No kisses, no kisses, please, no kisses! _Ginny thought. "Doesn't the food smell good?" She asked and pulled away from him. "Hermione's in the kitchen, hang of your coats and come on in!" She continued and hurried back into the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ron, "She seems nervous..." He said.

Ron nodded his head in agreement, "Do you think she knows?"

Ten minutes later they were all gathered around the dining table, no one made a sound. Hermione sat next to Ginny and on the opposite side of the table was Ron. They looked at each other for brief moments, but looked away as soon as their eyes met. Ginny couldn't eat at all, she was way to nervous... _We can't just sit here and be quiet! The truth has to be told, and that is now... Not later!_

"Ok, who's going to start", Ginny mumbled and grabbed Hermiones hand under the table.

"I can start", Ron said quietly.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, did Ron also have something important to say? Both of them got a bad feeling about this, was he suspecting something about them? Hermiones heart almost stopped beating, now he would soon start rambling about how disappointed he was at her for betraying him...

"Well, where do I start?" Ron mumbled and looked nervously at Harry, who also seemed rather nervous. "Harry and I..."

Ron stopped talking, it looked like his hand that was on the table was shaking out of nervousity. Harry placed his hand on top of Rons and said, "We're in love"


End file.
